


Acts of Selfishness

by TheLittlestFairy



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gifts, M/M, One Shot, confession fic, fluff fluff fluff, snufkin returns for spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestFairy/pseuds/TheLittlestFairy
Summary: “This was everything he had felt, not just over the winter, but over the years. The love he could deny no longer tied up into a neat little knot and placed into the hands of his best friend. He could be ruining everything right now by admitting his feelings. Moomin might not feel the same, and it might be easier for Snufkin to suck it up and keep it to himself, but Snufkin decided for once in his life he would be selfish.“





	1. Give and Take

Snufkin knew his own nature. His heart called out to the sea, the mountains, the forest, and his feet followed suit. His need to wander was engraved in his marrow, and this nomadic lifestyle meant he owned very little possessions. Anything unnecessary would only weigh him down. Indeed, Snufkin only kept the necessities as he traveled the world. However, there were a few things he had been unable to let go of throughout the years. 

He traveled throughout the winter, favoring warmer climates in the south. Snufkin followed no true path but went were his feet took him. As he set up camp on a particularly bright winter night somewhere deep in the forest, he reached for his knapsack. In the front pocket he kept all of his “keepsakes”. He had a few items such as a scarf Moominmamma knitted for him and the compass the Snork had made for him. While he had no true need for these items, Snufkin knew the effort that went into their creation and he cherished each one. He would even show them off to travelers occasionally.

He would never admit it, but Snufkin took great pride in being a part of Moominvalley’s little society. He would describe to anyone who would listen the way the summer sun made the ocean look like liquid sapphire, or how the most rare and exquisite flowers bloomed on the hills in the spring. That is why, he had always told himself, he returned every year. In the back of his mind though, Snufkin knew this was simply not the case. Gingerly he reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of small items. He smiled warmly as he examined each rock and shell. The bulk of his worldly possessions came from his dear friend Moomintroll. Ah, Moomintroll. The name echoed in Snufkin’s head like a spring tune. Truly, no matter what the fluffy little troll offered to Snufkin, he would take it graciously and promise to keep it forever. And he did. How could he not? There was simply no resisting Moomin, not with those big blue eyes of his and that absolutely contagious smile. A hint of sadness grew behind Snufkin’s own smile, for he knew that with each little gift he chose to keep from Moomin, he unwillingly gave a little piece of himself.

——————— ❀❀❀ ——————— 

The first day of spring rolled around as it does every year, and a sleepy Moomintroll awoke to the sound of birds chirping and bees buzzing. Sitting up in his bed and letting out a mighty yawn, Moomin hopped out and shuffled over to his window. He pushed it open with some effort and was immediately greeted with the sweet smell of new life and warm air. Moomin savored the moment, getting lost in thought until a familiar sound graced his ears. His eyes shot open as the sharp sound of the harmonica flowed throughout the valley and seemingly right to his front doorstep. Moomin smiled wide as he hopped through the window and nearly slid down his rope ladder. He hit the ground running, instinct pulling his legs toward the bridge as fast as he could move. The one single thought on Moomin’s mind was Snufkin, his dearest and most cherished friend. There was no sadness deeper than the one Moomin felt when Snufkin left for the winter, but then there was simply no joy like the one Moomin felt on the first day of spring when Snufkin returned to Moominvalley. Returned to him. 

As Moomin approached the bridge, his heart swelled at the sight of his friend already perched on the bridge, playing his new spring tune. Snufkin knew Moomin was there at the edge of the bridge, of course, but he didn’t turn to acknowledge him until he finished his tune. Moomin listened patiently until the last notes rang through the valley, then kept forward to tightly hug his returned friend. Snufkin chuckled lowly, returning the hug. Moomin pulled away and smiled, looking Snufkin all over as if to make sure he was in fact here in Moominvalley. 

“Oh Snufkin, it’s so good to see you! How was your winter? Were your travels exciting?”

Moomin rambled, nearly bouncing with excitement. Snufkin’s expression softened at the excited troll before him. Over the winter, Snufkin could not stop thinking about his dear Moomintroll, and all of that thinking caused him to come to quite the realization. Truly, Snufkin loved returning to Moominvalley each spring, but the way he felt returning to Moomin was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Love practically gushed out of Snufkin's heart for the troll. 

“It was quite well, Moomin. I brought you something from my travels.”


	2. A Token Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s meaning behind this gift, Moomin. It’s very special and that’s why I needed to give it to you. I hope you won’t think it’s foolish.”
> 
> Snufkin began to explain, summoning all of his strength.

Snufkin reached into his knapsack and pulled out a small item. Moomin closed his eyes and held out his paws, the excitement obvious on his face. Snufkin took in a shaky breath, faltering for just a moment before placing the gift in Moomin’s paws. Moomin opened his eyes and gasped at the rope tied into an intricate knot that Snufkin had given him. 

“Wow, look at this rope! There’s gold and silver woven into it. How pretty, thank you Snufkin!”

Snufkin nodded in return, a blush now forming on his face. He turned to face the river as Moomin continued to marvel at the little gift. In fact, it was anything but little for Snufkin. This was everything he had felt, not just over the winter, but over the years. The love he could deny no longer tied up into a neat little knot and placed into the hands of his best friend. He could be ruining everything right now by admitting his feelings. Moomin might not feel the same, and it might be easier for Snufkin to suck it up and keep it to himself, but Snufkin decided for once in his life he would be selfish. 

“There’s meaning behind this gift, Moomin. It’s very special and that’s why I needed to give it to you. I hope you won’t think it’s foolish.”

Snufkin began to explain, summoning all of his strength. 

“How could that be foolish? Thoughtful gifts are always the best kind, Snufkin!”

Moomin assured, looking at Snufkin and smiling wide. Snufkin felt his heart melt.

“Well, I meet a lot of people when I travel, and some of them teach me very interesting things. I met a certain fellow on my travels, an expert knot tier. He showed me a few knots and what they meant. This one in particular is very special so I set out to find the right rope and make one for you. It’s called the Celtic love knot, and it symbolizes loyalty, faith, friendship, and love.”

Snufkin explained, willing his voice to be steady and calm as it always was. Internally, he was anything but. His heart and mind raced with anxiety over the admission of his feelings. It was a complicated matter after all. Snufkin would rarely express his platonic affections to Moomin, so this was a giant leap of faith. Snufkin had faith in himself though, and most importantly in Moomin. Whenever Snufkin felt alone in the world, Moomin was his saving grace. No creature has ever bothered to care for Snufkin the way Moomin did. It was time Snufkin finally showed his true feelings, even if it meant they were unrequited.

“Moomin, I know I don’t share my feelings very often, but I’m going to be selfish right now. I want you to know that I adore you, and I have for so long. You’re the only creature in this world who doesn’t make me feel alone. Since you always give me gifts to show how much you care, I wanted to finally return the favor. I travel with the gifts you give me and it reminds me that I am yours, now hopefully you will accept this gift and be mine in return.” 

When Snufkin dared to turn and face Moomin again, he was staring with eyes so wide Snufkin was afraid they’d fall out of the trolls head. Moomin’s grip on the love knot tightened as he fought back tears. 

“Snufkin, I... I didn’t know you felt that way. I had always hoped maybe you would but I never thought... oh Snufkin, I have been yours. Since the first spring and everyday after that.” 

Relief flooded through Snufkin’s veins at Moomin’s response. Snufkin has feared the worst from this moment, but he knew he had to admit his feelings. He sure was thankful he did now. Smiling, Snufkin opened his arms and Moomin didn’t hesitate to hug him tightly. 

“You don’t know how happy this makes me, dove. You are my everything.”

There they stood on the first day of spring, their love blooming along with the wildflowers of Moominvalley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Just as sweet lil something that was in my drafts that I decided to finish. Hope you all enjoyed it at least a little bit ik it wasn’t that exciting lol
> 
> P.S. I have yet to figure out why my paragraphs won’t stay indented when I post these so I’m sorry they look the way they do ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again so this was an old fic I had saved in a draft so I decided to finish and post it before I wrote a brand new one. It’s probably similar to my other fic but I hope it’s enjoyable anyways. Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow :)


End file.
